dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwing
}} Dick Grayson trained with Batman as Robin for years before donning his own new super-hero identity. He is a natural leader and has headed up many teams of other heroes. Nightwing almost matches Batman physically, can outclass him acrobatically and has a very astute mental prowess. His personalized gadgets and tools - most notably Escrima sticks and Wing-Dings - are inspired by Batman, but customized for Nightwing's own unique fighting style. Grayson's personal life is marked by a series of complicated love affairs, most notably with Oracle and Starfire. Background Born to a family of circus acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons", Dick Grayson was a natural gymnast. When gangster "Boss" Anthony "Tony" Zucco sabotaged the high wire because the owner of Haly's Circus refused to offer protection money, Dick's parents paid the price. Offered the chance of retribution by Batman, Richard was adopted by Bruce Wayne as his ward and became Batman's teen sidekick "Robin"; one of the first sidekick heroes of his generation. While possessing a talent for the work of a hero, Richard regarded the job as a light hearted adventure until a confrontation with Two-Face, which not only resulted in the death of the city's then District Attorney but saw the villain capturing and severely beating the young teen before the Batman could save him, served as a scarring wake-up call to the risks inherent in superheroics. Rather than see Richard further endangered, Batman sidelined the Boy Wonder for a time until he was convinced to reinstate their partnership. After several years of working under Batman, Richard began to feel overshadowed by his mentor's reputation and was beginning to chafe under the hero's strict expectations. Getting together with other sidekicks such as Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy and Wonder Girl as a means to unwind quickly began to grow into a constant habit, with the group eventually making their alliances official and creating the Teen Titans; a hero team intended for young heroes and sidekicks to meet and interact with their own peers. However, as Richard left Wayne Manor to attend college at Hudson University, and devoted more and more time to leading the Teen Titans, he spent more and more time away from his partnership with Batman until, following an incident where Batman was almost killed when Richard arrived late to a mission due to Teen Titan business, Batman felt that Richard cared more for the Teen Titans than for their partnership and disavowed him of the mantle of Robin. After a moment of soul-searching, Richard returned to Haly's Circus and became inspired by a story told by Superman of a kryptonian hero known as "Nightwing". Modifying his acrobat costume, Richard returned to Gotham City as the new hero, Nightwing; inadvertently meeting his successor, Jason Todd, in the process of his training as the new Robin. While providing his assistance in Gotham when required, Nightwing spent a majority of his heroic career leading the Teen Titans due to feeling hurt by Bruce's execution and replacement of their partnership in addition to his own frustrations with the hero's rigidity. After Jason Todd's death at the hands of the Joker, Richard was sought out by Timothy Drake, who had noted Batman's spiral into darkness and wished for Grayson to return as Robin. After weeks of persuasion Richard returned to Gotham not to become Robin, but to offer Tim as a viable candidate for the mantle; for which Batman agreed and accepted. Ties between Grayson and Wayne continued to become strained, however, when, following a traumatic defeat where the drug lord Bane broke Batman both physically and emotionally, Wayne chose the upstart hero Jean-Paul Valley (aka Azrael) to replace him as the Batman instead of his ward, Grayson. While explaining that it was due to him thinking that Grayson already had his own hard-won identity as Nightwing and would have been insulted if Bruce had simply handed the Batman mantle to him in spite of it, Grayson had to temporarily don the mantle anyway following Valley's decent into psychosis due to the pressure of being Batman. Following this, for a time, Nightwing served as the protector of the city of Bludhaven; adopting the city as "his turf" due to the location's rampant corruption and need for a hero. However, despite many inroads and small victories; including joining the city's police force as a day job to route out the corrupt, Richard fell into despair after a mass attack by the city's criminal kingpin, Blockbuster, caused the deaths of many of his friends as well as the destruction of Haly's Circus and the desolation of his relationship with Oracle; who couldn't look at him without being reminded of her past as Batgirl and how she, now being a paraplegic, could never experience those memories again. Realizing that Blockbuster would continue attacking everyone he loved, Richard looked away as another Bludhaven vigilante, Tarantula, shot the villain in cold blood. No longer considering himself fit to act as a hero, Grayson attempted to repent for his laps of morale judgment by posing as a turncoat and infiltrating the Bludhaven mob; gaining brief access into the Secret Society of Super-Villains and training Deathstroke's daughter, Ravager, before his tendency towards heroic morality saw him being ousted from the criminal underworld. Following a one year training voyage around the world with Bruce and Timothy, Richard returned to Gotham to stop the steady growth of Intergang's contracts in Gotham; meeting Batwoman in the process, who had arisen in their absence. Now living in New York, Grayson continues to lead a career in heroics as Nightwing if for no other reason then to help those that need helping. Combat Statistics *Nightwing (Legends PvP) *BOUNTY: Nightwing *Nightwing (Distribution Center) *Nightwing (Cape Carmine Lighthouse) *Nightwing (MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ) *Nightwing (A Shadow of Hell) *Nightwing (Gotham Under Siege) *Phantom Nightwing *OMAC NW-00 Involvement *Nightwing is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Nightwing is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Gotham City as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. *During the Batcave: Outer Caverns raid, the party will have to fight him, Batwoman, Robin, and Huntress as they become infected by the OMAC virus and become OMACs. Heroes *Nightwing assists you in the Bane story arc. First by helping you take down Bane's distributor then assisting you in defeating Bane in the lighthouse. *In the Raven story arc, the Teen Titans are defeated and possessed by the Spirit of Trigon. You must defeat them to enter Raven's soul and free her from Trigon's control. First you face Cyborg and Starfire, who assist in defeating Nightwing. They then help you defeat Donna Troy before entering Raven's Soul. *Hero characters battle alongside Batwoman to defeat phantom hallucinations of Nightwing, Batman , Robin and Huntress during the battle with Scarecrow in the Gotham city sewers in the final confrontation of Scarecrow’s story arc. Villains *You face Nightwing as well as the other Titans before entering Raven 's Soul-self, a realm within Raven's consciousness. *Villains face Nightwing a second time after he and the other Titan's are captured by Brother Blood. After being weakened in combat along with the rest of the Titans Brother Blood possesses them and uses them to bring Trigon to Earth. *In the Carmine Lighthouse Duo villains assist Killer Croc in fighting both Nightwing and Huntress. *Nightwing is a bounty for villains, appearing at the inlet directly south of the East End Police Station. *Nightwing a random speed force traveler during the Family Reunion operation. Associated Equipment *Nightwing Banner Trivia * Nightwing first appeared in Detective Comics #38 (April 1940) *Nightwing is voiced by Joey Hood. *Nightwing makes a brief appearance in the Blüdhaven Alert before being shunted away by Major Force. *Nightwing and Starfire pursue an intense but complicated relationship that once led to the pair marrying, although the marriage was disrupted by Raven. In addition, he also harbors a relationship with Oracle, which stems from their days as Robin and Batgirl respectively. *Nightwing visits the grave of his parents every year on their wedding anniversary. *The blue of Nightwing's uniform is known as "Robin Egg Blue". *While Richard considers Bruce Wayne as a father, he also looks up to and has been greatly influenced by Superman as a pseudo "uncle" of sorts and his personal hero as a child. *Nightwing is a sanguine personality type meaning he's talkative, cocky, easily bored, very hot-tempered at times. Unlike his mentor, he doesn't brood on his parent's deaths but moved past them. Dick has a sense of humor which is ironic because of everything he's been through. A strong leader with a personable demeanor, he can keep a group together and is thought of the glue that ties the superhero community together. Truthfully Nightwing would rather not lead but when he's asked, he always delivers. When it comes to those he sees as family and friends, he will defend them without hesitation, especially his 'brother' Tim. Gallery File:Nightwing_body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:Nightwing_head.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC_ren_icnChar_Nightwing_multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPNightwing.jpg File:NightwingPossesed.jpg File:Drug War Won image.png File:Nightwing1.png File:NightwingMCU.jpg File:Nightwing Titan's Tower.png|Nightwing on top of Titans Tower. Nightwing Official.JPG Nightwing Gallery Page See also * Bat Family * Teen Titans * Blüdhaven External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database *Nightwing Arkham Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Bat Family Category:Nightwing Category:Male Category:Distribution Center Category:Wanted Characters Category:Gadgets powers Category:Iconic powers Category:Tech Category:Outsiders